Sister of Mine
by Dragon of Death2
Summary: Heero finds out that he has a long lost sister that he never met and that she is sent to Earth to live with him... please read & review
1. Default Chapter

Sister of Mine by Dragon of death  
  
"She should be here soon," Relena said to her husband, Heero, while looking at the arrival schedule of airplanes from different colonies.  
  
Heero, who was constantly looking towards Gate 126, nodded and gave a small smile to the baby boy in Relena's arms. Their newborn son, Kenta, cooed as Heero reached over and stroked his index finger against Kenta's cheek. He then turned his attention towards a letter and a photograph he received in the mail a few days earlier. The photograph was that of a young girl named Naomi- the sister he never knew existed.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Heero was feeding Kenta when Relena came from the room they shared. She was in a sleeveless, pink turtleneck with ruffles, black Capri's, and had her hanging down the middle of her back. " Good morning, Heero," she said, giving him a kiss near his lips. " More like good afternoon," he replied with one of his small smiles and pointed towards the clock. It read 1:45. "Oh," said an embarrassed Relena, "I must have overslept." "You sure did. My love making sure tired you out," Heero said, laughing. He was doing that a lot lately, now that he was married to his true love and had a child with her. Relena seemed to bring out the best of him. Kenta giggled at his parents smooching. Heero chuckled and said, " I think he finds this entertaining." "That's funny because I figured that your friends would find this entertaining," Relena said with rolling eyes.  
  
They both burst out laughing when Pagan, the butler, came in with the mail. " Your mail, Mr.and Mrs. Yuy," he said rather so dull. He handed Relena a few white envelopes, Heero a brown envelope, and exited the room. While Relena excitedly ripped open her mail, Heero examined his suspiciously. The envelope didn't have any return address, yet the red postal stamp area code said Colony 01917. ' Who in the hell from the colonies could've sent me this?' Heero thought as he slipped his fingers hesitantly under the flap. 'Well, here goes nothing,' and with that, he ripped the flap and turned the envelope upside down. Just a folded letter and a photograph fell out, although Heero didn't see the photo fall near Relena's unopened mail.  
Heero unfolded the letter and began reading. It read:  
  
Dear Heero Yuy,  
  
I applaud you first of all for helping restore whatever little humanity that mankind had left. Everyone here in the colonies salutes you, even your mother. She passed just yesterday. Yes, you may think that it's impossible since you known her to be dead, but I know otherwise. You see, when I first met you as a child, it was when the colonies were under attack. One of my men in his gundam saved you and your mother from certain death. You both were alive, but barely. You two were brought back to me for medical treatment. Your recovery took weeks, but your mother recovered in less than a week. She had slipped out unseen and left a letter saying she would come back for you when you gained your strength back. She never did, though, until two weeks earlier and she wasn't alone. She was with a young girl who was about thirteen or fourteen years of age. She to me in hopes of finding you to meet the girl, but learned that you now lived on Earth. Your mother never told me about the girl until near her death. The girl's name is Naomi, she's your mother's daughter, which means you're her brother. Your mother had over $1,000,000,000 in savings and left $500,000,000 to each of you. She also wanted me to send Noami to Earth to live with you and send you a picture of her enclosed in the envelope, so you know what she looks like when she arrives at the airport next Friday. Oh and your mother said she was sorry before she died.  
Farewell  
Dr. J  
  
Heero slowly refolded the letter as he tried to figure out what had just happened. " There has to be some kind of mistake," he thought out loud. " My mother died when I was little, she had to. I always believed that she did. But now, she came back from the dead to tell me I have a sister I never knew existed. Oh God, my unknown past is catching up to me." Heero buried his face in his hands. Relena, who was watching Heero the whole time, put her arms around him as he automatically rested his head upon her shoulder, eyes closed. Relena then looked to her left and found the photo of Naomi. She had the same Prussian blue eyes as Heero and a long, jet black ponytail down to her knees. She was also wearing a black tank top, black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Naomi had one foot perched upon a rock with her arms folded and- like Heero- she had an expressionless look on her face. " She's pretty," said Relena. Heero looked up and stared at the picture. ' She looks just like my mother, so I know that this all is true' he thought, smiling with pride. He then faced his love. " What do you think I should do, Relena?" Heero asked. Relena sighed and responded, " Honestly, I think we should take her in. I mean, she has no other family and would be out on her own with no one to turn to. And Dr. J had already made arrangements to send her to Earth anyways. Besides, I had always wanted a sister and Duo and the gang would want to meet her." Relena quickly added, "Think of it as another mission."  
  
Heero looked up into Relena's crystal blue eyes and kissed her. She had made him a whole lot better and she was right about Naomi not having other family and everything else in that matter. It was a mission that he wanted- and had- to fulfill. "Mission accepted."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
" The plane from the colony is here," Relena said, snapping Heero back into reality. He looked towards the gate and sure enough, people were pouring in from Gate 126. Some ran to their families and friends who were waiting to embrace them, others went straight to the baggage claim. After the last twenty people came from the gate, the stewardess closed the gate. No sign of Naomi.  
  
"Where is she?" Relena asked, obviously confused. Heero just shrugged when the stewardess spoke over the speaker phone to the huge, noisy crowd surrounding her. "Please keep moving, do not block the gate." Soon, the crowd did move away, leaving behind a girl, who seemed to be lost or looking for someone. She had something in her hand and kept glancing down at it. Her eyes were scanning the place until they fell on Heero. The girl took one last look at the item in her hand and slowly started walking towards him.  
  
At this time, Heero saw the girl walking towards and looked at his picture of Naomi. " It's her," he whispered to Relena, who also saw her. Just then, the girl stopped in front of them. She let her eyes wonder from Heero to Relena and Kenta to Heero again before saying anything. " Heero Yuy?" she asked in a slight monotone voice. " Yes. Are you Naomi?" he said with a little nervousness. The girl just nodded and responded, " Yes, niisan." Heero just smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he knelt down and hugged Naomi like there was no tomorrow. Naomi returned the favor and gave him a peck on the cheek. Finally, Heero got back up with Naomi's hands in his.  
  
Naomi then noticed Relena with Kenta in her arms, who had fallen asleep. She and Heero walked to the two and smiled at them. "Hi. You must be my new sister-in-law, Relena." Naomi did a traditional Japanese bow, and when she finished, she saw that both Heero and Relena had one eyebrow raised. "What was that for, sis?" Heero asked. "I'm now related to Queen Relena, so I have to show respect in some way," Naomi responded. "But I'm former Queen Relena," Relena corrected, but Naomi only shrugged and replied , " You're still Queen Relena in my eyes." She turned to Heero with a mischievous smile. " And in his eyes, too. Why else would he marry you?" Heero started blushing while Relena bit her lip to herself from dying from laughing at Heero.  
  
" Uh, I think we should go get your luggage then leave before I kill you," Heero said, still recovering from his embarrassment. "Don't bother. I didn't bring any clothes except for the ones in my backpack," she pointed to the bag "and that's only for two days. Most of the stuff is things I got from back home, before it was destroyed." Just then, tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Relena handed Kenta to her husband and pulled Naomi into a hug. " It's alright, baby," the soothing voice comforted the child as well as the stroking of Relena's hand on Naomi's hair. "Come on, let's go home, girls," Heero said softly, slowly pushing the two along.  
  
Five minutes later, they all were on the highway, driving in silence. Glancing in the rear view mirror, Heero saw the still upset Naomi staring out of the window. 'There must be something we can do to cheer her up, but what?' Just then, he turned on the radio, but nothing but those annoying one minute commercials were on. One, however, gave Heero an idea. It was about an grand opening of a mall near his home. "Hey, Naomi." Naomi looked up into the rearview mirror to see her niisan's eyes looking at her own. " There's this mall not too far from our home that just opened and um, I was thinking it would be great to go to it before we get home." He grinned from ear to ear. " What do you say?" Relena, who had an idea what her husband was trying to do, turned in her seat, anticipating an affirmative answer. Naomi thought about it. 'Ah, what the hell? They're just trying to show me a good time.' " Sure, sounds like fun," replied Naomi, just when Kenta woke up looking at her. "Great!" Heero and Relena said together. She smiled at Kenta and said, " Hi, boo-boo. That's your auntie, Naomi." As if he knew what his mom was saying, Kenta looked up at Naomi and grabbed her long, thin finger. After examining it, he gave her a toothless grin of approval and sucked on the finger. Everyone laughed together for the first time that day. 


	2. Chapter II

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time, kinda busy nowadays. Thanks to Angel of Darkness (cool name) and my good friend, Princess Kara of Yu-Gi-Oh, for reviewing me. For everyone who read it, but didn't like, well... SCREW OFF!! This is my first story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... or any show for that matter, 'cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction, now would I?  
  
(a/n: for the people I reviewed, sorry if the way I reviewed was confusing. Actually, when I posted my name up, I meant to have a name that sounded like it would have a split personality and... oh geez! This is gonna take forever! On with the damn story!!)  
  
Sister of Mine: Chapter two  
  
"Well," said Relena after Heero pulled off from the mall parking lot a few minutes ago, " that was fun, wasn't it, guys?" Heero just "hn"- ed as he kept his eyes on the road and Naomi just rolled her eyes. " If you call watching Heero pull an Uzi out on a food clerk and shouting, 'Omae o korosu!' just because the guy said the food court policy doesn't allow to give free soda refills fun, then you're crazy!" Relena just shrugged and replied, " Heero does tend to get out of hand at times, but if you think he's bad, you should see Wufei, our friend." Heero grunted," Yeah, and he would have chopped that guy's head off with his katana before you can say, 'Injustice!'" Naomi just chortled." Well at least, we got some clothes and personal stuff like that for ourselves." Naomi just sighed and stroked the soft hand of a sleeping Kenta with her index finger as Heero turned on the radio. It was the last station they were listening to, and now Linkin Park's "Faint" was playing.   
  
Heero turned it up louder, knowing it was Naomi's favorite band when they went to the Sam Goody in the mall. Most of the cds she picked out was all of Linkin Park's albums. The others was the soundtrack to " Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon", an album by a female Japanese singer ( a/n: if you know the name of the girl who singing that song on the commericial of the video game," Kingdom Hearts," please tell me! I want her album!) and another with various artists on them. Weird how much he knew about his sister, what her hobbies were, what she liked and didn't like( and all that other stuff), and only knowing her for less than five hours. Although this all happened kind of quick, Heero was glad that it did. In less than twenty minutes, Naomi was gazing at her new home. Her jaw dropped in awe. The mansion was beige with double mahogany doors and four rows of six windows, both sides were fields of botanical flowers and another field in front of the mansion was mowed. Overall, everything was well,... huge. "What do you think,sis?" Heero asked the astonished Naomi. Speechless, Naomi just shrugged, receiving a chuckle from Heero.  
  
Heero pulled his hunter green Mitsubushi Montero Sport into his driveway, which took two or three minutes,considering having to drive through the gate and then make the trip up a long path that took you around the back of the mansion into a mini parking lot (just in case the couple was having a party or something). Heero shut off the ingition, turned and said, " Okay, everybody out!" Naomi undid the seatbelt of Kenta's car seat and picked him up softly, while Relena helped Heero with some of the bags in the trunk. Naomi gave Relena the stirring baby while taking the bags in her hands. After he closed the trunk, Heero led the girls through the backdoor. It led into the kitchen, but they cut through it to the living room. He sat the bags down on the floor next to the upside-down U- shaped couch, and took a seat next to his wife and son.  
  
Naomi stood next to them, instead. It's not that she didn't like her new brother and sister-in-law.In fact, she adored them, even if she didn't know that much about her niisan since he literally doesn't exist in goverment files (she'd hacked into both the colonies and the planet Earth's government files not too long ago to learn something about Heero, but didn't find any. Another Heero Yuy in the making, folks!). And having Relena, the former queen of the world for a sister, who could ask for anything more? Although Relena wasn't the queen anymore, Naomi still thought of her as one and looked up to her as a child, even in a world full of war.  
  
"Naomi, what's wrong?" Heero asked his sister, with concern in his voice. Naomi looked at her brother's strong face, seeing their mother in his eyes. She had the same eyes as he did, but rarely looked at her reflection anymore. Tears stung her face, but fought them back by shaking her head vigorously. "Nothing," she said. Putting on a small smile, she added, " I just can't wait to see my room, that's all." Although he was not buying it at all, he nodded and stood up. "Okay, let's go, but you're going have to pick a room." Seeing Naomi was giving Heero a weird look, Relena explained. " You see, we was't sure what color you liked your room to be, so we painted the rooms different colors. You can take your pick." Naomi shrugged. "Oh, thanks. You didn't have to go through so much trouble, you know." Relena waved her hand as if to say, " No problem." Naomi looked back at Heero, who had some of the bags in his hands. He motioned for her to ascend the stairs, and he followed her, as Relena still carrying Kenta, followed him  
  
After five minutes of room color picking, Naomi chose the room painted a light red. Inside, the bedroom set was black, and it all had red dragons. There was a canopy bed with red dragons on the poles, a black comforter, a red dragon embedded in it. A dresser that came up to her waist, with a huge (you guessed it) red dragon on the top, and a few long ones on her drawers. There was also a short, black bookcase with a few books on it, black carpeting, and one of those mirrors where it's just as tall as you.  
  
Anyway, the group stepped into the room. Heero set the bags near the bed, and crossed his arms. "Well," he said, "how do you like it?" Naomi, who was viewing the room with awe, turned slowly to her brother. "How did you know I liked dragons?" she asked. Heero just shrugged. "I didn't." Before he knew it, Naomi was hugging him with a deathgrip. " Thank you, niisan," she whispered. An astonished Heero just hugged her back, placing his chin on her head. Relena looked on from the doorway, not wanting to disturb the two. She turned to leave, wanting to put the still sleeping Kenta into his crib. However, she didn't get very far. "Relena?" she heard Naomi say. "Yes?" she responded, turning back around to see Naomi standing a few feet away from her. Naomi bowed her head and said, "Thank you, Queen Relena." Relena turned red, but lowered her head as well. "You're welcome."  
  
Okay, okay. It sounds stupid, but hey, I'm working on it! Please people, review.Thoughts, comments, appraisals. I could really use some ideas. Even if they're flames, I'll use them for a barbeque. Haven't had one those in a while. Anywhos, review this story! Puh- leaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? 


End file.
